The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Goalxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in August, 1994, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as 1587, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as 1979, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Goal was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., in August, 1995. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence colors and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Goal has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Goalxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Goalxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Button pompon-type inflorescences that are about 3.6 cm in diameter.
2. Attractive golden yellow-colored ray florets.
3. Early flowering, response time about 52 days.
4. Dark green foliage.
5. Thick and strong stems.
6. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for at least four weeks in an interior environment.